


День рождения Драко Малфоя

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Драко семь лет и он точно знает, чего хочет.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	День рождения Драко Малфоя

Драко просто обожал свой день рождения. Каждый год родители устраивали все новые сюрпризы, а впереди еще целое лето развлечений. Официально после его дня рождения прекращались занятия по риторике, музыке, письму и языкам. Летом, когда ему исполнилось семь, ему даже пообещали купить метлу для частных уроков по полетам. 

А еще Драко мог позволить себе подольше поваляться в постели с утра или не засыпать ровно в девять, почитав свои любимые истории. Хотя больше он любил их сочинять. Накануне своего дня рождения он придумал просто восхитительную историю, в которой Драко уже вырос и героически спасает девочку от дракона. У него была энциклопедия по драконологии, и более всего его завораживала картинка с венгерской хвосторогой. Да, он определенно мог бы спасти, например, Панси. Хотя она бы так кричала, что сама распугала бы всех драконов, а это не входило в планы Драко. Тогда он представил себе, как спасает Гойла, но тот вряд ли бы успел убежать и только мешался бы под ногами. Стоило спасти кого-то особенного, чтобы потом самим Драко потом все гордились. Мальчик ухмыльнулся — он спасет от дракона Гарри Поттера. Вот тогда отец точно посмотрит на него с одобрением и разрешит не заниматься дурацкой экономикой. 

Довольный своим планом, Драко уснул. А на утро в Малфой-мэнор прибыли родственники из Франции. Драко не нравилось, что на его день рождения приглашают французских кузенов, но мама всегда учила вежливо им улыбаться и вообще делать так, как велят взрослые. Отец сразу же проводил дядю в свой кабинет, и они не выходили оттуда полдня. Мама командовала домовиками в саду, но Драко не мог из-за специальных чар подглядеть за тем сюрпризом, что она ему приготовила. Он уже разобрал первую порцию своих подарков в комнате и отправился исследовать Мэнор. Необходимо было обнаружить своих взрослых и скучных кузенов прежде, чем случайно с ними столкнуться. До начала официального празднования Панси и Гойл не могли прибыть в Мэнор, так что Драко отчаянно скучал. Вот если бы он дружил с Гарри Поттером, отец разрешил бы им играть весь день. 

В малой гостиной северного крыла у камина сидел дедушка Бенвуа. Формально он был лишь троюродным странным дедушкой из Франции, и Драко никогда не хотел с ним общаться. Отец говорил, что дедушка Бенвуа — ровня предателям крови, но он был богат, и его каждый год приглашали в Мэнор. У дедушки Бенвуа не было детей, и отец разъяснял Драко, что им надо быть добрее к нему, и тогда дедушка Бенвуа будет добрее к ним. 

Драко вежливо кашлянул и вошел в гостиную, сев в кресло напротив дедушки. Сегодня его день рождения, и он может делать, что захочет, даже заговорить со странным стариком. В конце концов, ему было скучно. 

— О, именинник, а ты чего здесь? Неужели не с кем играть? 

Драко дернулся, но мама учила держать спину ровно и не показывать свою растерянность. Дедушка Бенвуа словно прочел его мысли. Драко насторожился: он ведь не посмеет читать мысли ребенка, тем более его, Драко? 

— Расслабься, юный Малфой, — дедушка хрипло рассмеялся. — Мне тоже не нравятся мои племянники. Вот, спрятался от них здесь, как и ты. 

Дедушка Бенвуа взмахнул палочкой, и над камином появилась сфера. Драко завороженно стал ее разглядывать. В ней проявились две фигуры молодых людей. В одном из них смутно угадывался дедушка Бенвуа, но вот второго Драко не узнавал. Фигуры держались за руку и улыбались друг другу. 

— Это такой Омут памяти? 

— Почти, Драко, просто больше, чем обычная колдография. Это наше общее воспоминание, зафиксированное в этой сфере. Могу его просматривать в любой момент. Нравится? Жак сам придумал. 

Дедушка Бенвуа вздохнул, и сфера исчезла. Драко показалось, что дедушка загрустил. Вот еще, никто не должен грустить, ведь у Драко сегодня день рождения. 

— У меня есть друзья, — с вызовом посмотрел Драко. — Просто они еще не пришли. С Гойлом мы дергаем перья павлинам, а Панси когда-нибудь станет моей женой. 

Дедушка Бенвуа рассмеялся. 

— Маленький Драко, ты еще столько не знаешь о дружбе, — покачал он головой. — А ты уверен, что хочешь жениться на этой девочке, Панси? Будущего партнера надо выбирать с умом. 

Дедушка смотрел прямо в глаза Драко, под этим взглядом хотелось сразу съеживать и желательно еще и спрятаться за креслом. Но Драко был уже большой, ему семь лет и он докажет, что сможет вести беседу со взрослыми как с равными. 

— Панси всегда соглашается со мной, и мама разрешает ей иногда дольше оставаться у нас в гостях. 

— Драко, а она сама тебе нравится, ты восхищаешься ею? Может, тебе нравятся ее волосы или тебе хочется защищать ее от всех бед? 

Драко задумался. Если честно, Панси иногда его раздражала. Они ведь была девчонкой и часто говорила об этих своих девчачьих вещах. 

— А я могу жениться на мальчике? 

— Жак был моим супругом, Драко, — спокойно сказал дедушка Бенвуа. — Так что, да, ты, Драко Малфой, можешь делать все, что захочешь сам. 

Драко уже не слушал дедушку Бенвуа. Он мечтал, что когда спасет Гарри Поттера от дракона, тот обязан будет стать его мужем. Ведь Драко всегда знал, что для него нет идеальнее никого, чем знаменитый Гарри Поттер.


End file.
